Everton v Fulham (2018-19)
| next = }} Everton v Fulham was a match which took place at the Goodison Park on Saturday 29 September 2018. Everton manager Marco Silva says he made his feelings clear in the dressing room at half-time before his side scored three second-half goals against Fulham to record their second Premier League win of the season. After a poor first-half Toffees display, Gylfi Sigurdsson made amends for a missed penalty with a brace that helped Everton record their first win since August and inflict a fourth defeat of the season on Fulham. Sigurdsson wasted a big chance for Silva's side early in the second half when he hit the crossbar from the spot, but atoned shortly after with a crisp left-footed strike from the edge of the box. Substitute Cenk Tosun doubled the Toffees' lead 10 minutes later with an easy header at the far post from a smart Theo Walcott cross before Sigurdsson added a third in the 89th minute. "I told the boys what my feelings were in the dressing room," Silva said. "We have have to take different decisions and be a little bit more calm when we have the ball, and when we are attacking. It was an important result for us but it was only three points, and now we must start preparing for the next game in the normal way." Fulham have never won at Goodison Park in the league, losing 23 - the last 22 in a row - and drawing the other four matches. Slavisa Jokanovic's side sit three points above the bottom three in 16th with just one Premier League win this season, while Everton are 11th. A drab first half saw just one shot on target, with Theo Walcott forcing Marcus Bettinelli into a low save at the far post. But the best chance of the first 45 minutes fell to Fulham, who will feel they should have gone into half-time ahead. An impressive team move ended with Ryan Sessegnon firing against the bar from close range. Fulham arguably had the better chances in the first half and had five shots compared to Everton's one. Aleksandar Mitrovic and Andre Schurrle found space in similar positions on the edge of the box in quick succession, but both fired over Jordan Pickford's goal. Jokanovic was forced to make an early change when Timothy Fosu-Mensah was carried off on a stretcher with a shoulder injury after landing awkwardly. His replacement, Cyrus Christie, struggled to cope with Richarlison and was booked after a number of clumsy challenges on the Brazilian. Fulham failed to muster a single shot on target in the 90 minutes and have now scored only three goals in four away league games this season. They have now lost four straight league games against Everton for the first time. Whatever Everton boss Marco Silva said at half-time clearly did the job. His side came out attacking and almost took the lead three minutes after the restart. A Sigurdsson corner found Michael Keane, who nodded down to Richarlison, but the Brazilian's acrobatic effort at the far post was just over Bettinelli's bar. Kurt Zouma headed over shortly after before Everton's first clear-cut chance came when Dominic Calvert-Lewin was fouled in the box. It looked as though referee Roger East had initially dismissed the claims, but assistant referee Andy Garrett spotted the shove from Denis Odoi and the penalty was eventually awarded. It was the first Premier League spot-kick missed by Sigurdsson, who scored his previous six. But just four minutes later, Jonjoe Kenny's low drive into the box was booted away by Odoi, straight into the path of Sigurdsson who curled in from just outside the box. At 1-0 down, Fulham had another decent chance on the hour mark when Andre Schurrle squared it to Luciano Vietto, but the Argentine's touch was too heavy and Jordan Pickford raced out to gather the ball. Tosun replaced Calvert-Lewin shortly before Sigurdsson's goal, and got in on the action himself when he headed in his first goal of the season from Walcott's chipped cross. Another substitute, Bernard, made an impact in the dying minutes when his pass picked out Sigurdsson on the edge of the box, the Icelandic rolling past Bettinelli to cap another miserable afternoon at Goodison for Fulham. Whilst the three points are most important, Everton will also take confidence from keeping a clean sheet for the first time this season. Match Details Tosun |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance = 38,788 |referee = Roger East }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 7 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Everton F.C. matches Category:Fulham F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches